The invention herein relates to an improved adaptor for mounting an insulated glass panel within a frame such as the frame formed of extruded aluminum or the like. More specifically, the invention herein relates to an adaptor for converting the effective opening of a window frame component from a first width, such as the width of a double-glass insulated panel, to receive a panel of a different width such as a triple-insulated glass panel.
In the fabrication of thermally insulated glazed window and door panels, it is conventional to form an extruded metal frame having two metal frame members thermally insulated from each other. A glass panel having two panes of glass thermally insulated from each other by a sealing spacer is inserted into the frame.
In the use of window panels and door panels of the type just described, a certain amount of heat loss through the double-thickness insulated glass is, of course, expected. It is known that heat loss may be significantly reduced by using a triple sealed insulated glass. That is, the use of three individual panes of glass with a sealing spacer between the first and second pane and another sealing spacer between the second and third pane.
For each window and door, each manufacturer designs aluminum extrusions of specific cross-sections with only the frame opening being standard to receive a double-pane insulated panel. Hence, to also provide extrusions with an opening to receive a triple pane insulated panel would require a double inventory for each manufacturer and distributor. Furthermore, each manufacturer would have to double the number of costly aluminum extrusion dies. Then, there is the cost of the extra aluminum for the larger opening frames. Thus, it was not economical to manufacture and stock frames with triple-panel openings as well as frames with double-panel openings prior to the present invention.
Hence, the invention herein relates to a standard or universal glazing adaptor to modify the effective frame opening from double-panel width to triple-panel width. Specifically, the invention relates to an adaptor having a first portion to be inserted in a window or door frame opening of a size to accommodate a sealed double-pane glazed panel, and a second portion which provides an opening of a size to receive a sealed triple-pane glazed panel. The adaptor is a unitary structure of a low cost insulating material and has sufficient flexibility to accommodate normal variations in sizes among triple-pane glazed window panels. The adaptor also includes a plurality of cushioning pads to protect the triple-pane glazed panel from shock and breakage which can occur during opening and closing of sliding glass doors and windows.